The Dancing Sensation
by Princess Kinomoto
Summary: Wolf is a singer and a playboy. He has fans all over the world. When visiting Japan, he met a girl and fell in love with her. When his personal dancing trainer retired, his manager found him a new one. She was energetic and graceful but not his type. Then
1. Prologue

The Dancing Sensation  
  
Wolf is a singer and a playboy. He has fans all over the world. When visiting Japan, he met a girl and fell in love with her. When his personal dancing trainer retired, his manager found him a new one. She was energetic and graceful but not his type. Then why does he flirt with her, especially when she has a boyfriend?  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hey, Wolf. You're on in three minutes," his manager told him.  
  
"Okay," he replied. He took one last look at himself in the mirror before heading to the stage. While he was passing by the crew, he heard 'Good luck, Wolf's and 'Break a leg's from them. At the side of the stage, his personal trainer stood there.  
  
"Good luck, Wolf," he said and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks," Wolf muttered.  
  
"One more minute!"  
  
Wolf sighed. He was wearing black leather pants and a black sleeveless jacket that has a button only at the middle. His hair was as unruly as ever and he had a silver choker around his neck.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
The whole stage went black and the crowd cheered wildly. Their cheers became wilder when the music started and they started chanting. "Wolf, Wolf, Wolf..."  
  
Wolf took and deep breath and tested the mic on his headset. "Hello, Tokyo!" he shouted and the whole place was filled with screams. "How are you doing?" he said into the mic.  
  
"Bad!!" the crowd cheered.  
  
"Yeah! That's very nice as you all know, I like bad," he said as he started moving around as his backup singers and fellow dancers came out and took their positions. "Now let's go!!" he shouted and started to sing.  
  
-_-' After the concert -_-'  
  
"Great job, Wolf!" his manager said. "There is one more stop before you go back to Hong Kong and your mother insist that you stay here for a few more day. Hopefully, you'll get a cute girlfriend who you might get as your fiancée."  
  
"No jokes, please, Abby," he replied. (Yes, his manager is a girl)  
  
"By the way, I'll send your visitor for today to your room later," Abby said.  
  
"Okay," he said as he got into his limo to the hotel.  
  
^_^v At the hotel ^_^v  
  
Wolf came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another on his head. He checked the clock and got dressed. 'Five more minutes' he thought as he got into a pair of blue jeans.  
  
He sat down on the sofa to wait for his *visitor* for the day. He heard some voices outside the door and stood up. He was about to open the door when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Come on. Please. You guys MUST come with me. I can't face him alone!"  
  
"No way. You know how he will react when he meets me!"  
  
"And I'm not that crazy over him."  
  
"Come on. Please? After my other so-called best friend ran away with an excuse of getting ready or something like that."  
  
"You're so lucky she didn't hear you say that."  
  
"I know. Now, please come meet him with me."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll go. What about you?"  
  
"Fine. I'll go too."  
  
Wolf listened in amusement at the girls who were outside his door arguing. A second later, there was a knock on the door and he opened it. Outside there stood a girl with raven hair. "Hey, Syaoran," she said.  
  
"M-M-Mei Lin!" Syaoran gasped as no one knew his real name.  
  
"In the flesh," she said with a giggle and bowed.  
  
"You're the one who won the ticket?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"No. Actually, my friend, Tomoyo, did," Mei Lin said moving out of the way to reveal a girl with honey-brown hair and emerald green eyes. (I know this isn't Tomoyo but you'll know later)  
  
'Cute...but not my type' Syaoran thought. "This girl here?"  
  
Mei Lin turned around. "No. That isn't Tomoyo. She's the one with the dark hair and amethyst eyes," she said and pulled her out.  
  
'Now THIS is what I call a woman' he thought as he looked up and down Tomoyo's body. "So...who's the other girl?"  
  
"That's..."  
  
"I gotta go! Bye, guys!" the girl said and started to run.  
  
"What?! Wait!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Sorry, guys! I forgot I promised Touya that I would return home immediately after the concert that you guys dragged me to," she shouted before she turned at a corner.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that!" Tomoyo shouted but couldn't resist a smile.  
  
"So your name is Tomoyo, huh?" Syaoran said leaning against the door.  
  
"Hai. Daidouji Tomoyo to mo shi mas," she said and bowed.  
  
"Where are your manners, cousin? Are you going to let us stand out here all night?" Mei Lin asked. "And put on a shirt, for goodness sakes."  
  
Syaoran grinned and invited them in. "Sit, sit," he said as he gestured to the sofa.  
  
Mei Lin looked at Syaoran carefully. "Okay. Who are you and what had you done with my cousin?" she demanded and a giggle escaped from Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Syaoran said as he picked a green sweat shirt and wore it.  
  
"Whatever. What do you usually do when you get your *visitors*?" Mei Lin asked looking around the room with interest.  
  
Syaoran looked thoughtful as he sat down on the bed. "Hm...I just listen while the girl just blabber and ask me questions. Mostly about my personal life and where I got my ideas for lyrics, etc."  
  
"You have a personal life?" Mei Lin said and raised a brow.  
  
"Yeah. As Syaoran Li. Remember that I am known as Wolf on the stage," Syaoran replied. "Had you lost your brain since, oh I don't know, nine years?"  
  
"Had you lost your human side since, oh I don't know, you were born?" Mei Lin shot back.  
  
"Ouch. That hurts," Syaoran said as he put a hand on his arm. "So...what are we going to talk about?"  
  
Mei Lin shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to talk about, Tomoyo?" she asked turning to Tomoyo and sweatdropped when she saw that Tomoyo had her camcorder and was taping them.  
  
"Ohhohoho. Just continue arguing. I'll just tape this sweet time," she said.  
  
'She's simple. She's not like the other girls that I had met before' Syaoran thought. 'Not to mention her pale white skin and soft lips...'  
  
"If you had nothing to talk about, then I suggest that we return, Tomoyo. I still have to scold a certain emerald-eyed girl for leaving us," Mei Lin said in annoyance.  
  
"You're right. I have to scold her as well," Tomoyo said and lowered her camcorder a little.  
  
"By the way, who was that girl?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, she's..." Mei Lin started but stopped when Tomoyo clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Ah hehe. I got a feeling that she didn't want us to say out her name," Tomoyo said nervously. "Well, nice meeting you, Mr.Wolf. We'll be going right now."  
  
Syaoran watched as the two girls went out of the room and closed the door.  
  
#_# Tomoyo and Mei Lin #_#  
  
"What was that for, Tomoyo?" Mei Lin gasped when Tomoyo had removed her hand from her mouth.  
  
"I wasn't supposed to say this, but Sakura is rather famous and don't you think that your cousin might recognize her?" Tomoyo hissed.  
  
"True. But she still shouldn't have ran away like that," Mei Lin replied.  
  
"Anyways, let's go home. I'm tired," Tomoyo said and they went on their way.  
  
-_-' The next day -_-'  
  
^_^v Dancing studio ^_^v  
  
"Hey, Wolf?" Abby said as she walked up to him.  
  
"Yeah, Abby?"  
  
"Um...you know Steven right?" she asked nervously.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Yeah. He's the one who taught me how to dance."  
  
"Well, he had just retired and..."  
  
"WHAT?! HE RETIRED?!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Yes. Don't worry. I had already interviewed some people and found one who is perfet for the job," Abby assured.  
  
"Okay," Syaoran grumbled. "But if this person is not as good as Steven, he's OUT ok?"  
  
"Actually, it's a she. And don't worry. She's a great dancer," Abby said. "She's in the practice room right now."  
  
Syaoran turned to the practice room and saw...  
  
* *  
  
Well, that's the prologue. Please review! 


	2. The New Teacher

Chapter 1-The new teacher  
  
Syaoran turned to the room where they practice their dances and saw all his dancers dancing to a rock beat. (You guys thought it would be Sakura, Tomoyo or Mei Lin didn't you?) "What the..."  
  
None of the dancers noticed his presence as they were too wrapped up in dancing. He got to admit that they had done some great moves and all of them were synchronized. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight..."  
  
He looked at the far end of the room and saw a girl with honey-brown hair and emerald green eyes. 'Where had I seen her before?' he thought as he watch her fiddle with the sounds of the tape recorder.  
  
"Continue," the emerald eyed girl said as she lowered the volume. The music wasn't heard but the dancers were still dancing, making Syaoran and the girl smile. She increased the volume again and after a while, the music ended. "Great!" the girl said happily. "I see that the past teacher had taught you well."  
  
"We told you so," the whole room said causing her to giggle.  
  
"You sure did," she replied with a smile.  
  
"Actually, you're a much better teacher than he was," one of the dancers spoke up.  
  
This got Syaoran interested. "Oh? Why would you say that?" the girl asked.  
  
"You laugh a lot. The most that he does is a half-smile for all of us. He only smiles when he is around Wolf," another dancer explained.  
  
"Why would anyone do that?" the girl said with a frown. "Is he better than all of you?"  
  
None of the dancers said anything. "That's not the only reason that you're better than the past teacher. He doesn't let us dance without the music like you do," the first dancer said.  
  
The girl frowned and then smiled. "Well, you guys better take a break before we continue. I'll teach you some new moves later if you want..." The whole room cheered making the girl laugh again. "I'll be in the dressing room. Call me when you guys are done resting," she said and walked off.  
  
"Hai, sensei," they all said before she went out of the room.  
  
All the dancers were laughing and smiling as they turned to the door and saw the main star there. When they saw him leaning against the door, their smiles faded and their laughter were cut short.  
  
"Wolf," they all muttered as they walked past him.  
  
"Stop right there."  
  
All the dancers winced at the sound of his voice. "Yes, Wolf?" they asked in a terrified voice.  
  
"Great job," he said before he turned around and walked towards the tape recorder making the rest sigh in relief.  
  
"He's in a good mood today," one of them whispered.  
  
"I know. Let's hope he's like this for the rest of the day," the friend whispered back.  
  
Syaoran pressed the 'Eject' button and took out the tape. Then he replaced it with his tape. He inserted the headphone to it and listened to the tape with his eyes closed.  
  
#_# The dancers #_#  
  
"Hey, Naoko, isn't Kinomoto-sensei just great?" a girl, known as Chiharu, said.  
  
Naoko nodded. "It's a good thing that all of us know how to speak Japanese. It will make her feel more comfortable," she replied.  
  
"I just hope that Wolf won't scare her away," another girl called Rika said.  
  
Chiharu nodded sadly. "It would be a shame."  
  
"Are you girls talking about Kinomoto-sensei?"  
  
All three girls looked up and saw a group of ten boys. "That's right, Yamazaki," Chiharu replied and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.  
  
"Can we join you?" another guy asked.  
  
"Of course, Jason," Rika said with a smile. The group sat down beside the three girls.  
  
"Do you think Wolf would scare her away?" a boy called Brian said.  
  
"We were just talking about that," Naoko replied.  
  
"Well, I for one, don't want her to leave," Issar said taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"I don't think anyone wants her to leave."  
  
They looked up and saw seven girls standing there. "Even you, Denise?" Yamazaki said in shock.  
  
"Duh. I like her. She's so much cooler than that old geezer," Denise replied.  
  
"But what would happen is Wolf starts to like her?" her friend, Carolyn asked. The whole table was quiet.  
  
"Foolish thought..."  
  
"Not possible..."  
  
"He never likes anyone..."  
  
"It will happen when pigs fly..."  
  
"He will as soon as I become a famous singer like him..."  
  
"It would take a miracle..."  
  
Then silence fell over the table again.  
  
"It is possible..."  
  
"I heard that he liked someone before..."  
  
"He might..."  
  
Chiharu looked thoughtful. "Or...we could make them!" she said happily.  
  
Everyone looked at her as if she has a disease. "Let's go call Kinomoto- sensei," Jason said and everyone agreed.  
  
They all stood up and walked to the dancing room where they saw Wolf with his eyes closed on a chair, obviously listening to his songs. They all crept to the dressing room and knocked on the door softly. "Come in," they heard Kinomoto-sensei said.  
  
They opened the door and crept in softly. They saw Kinomoto-sensei standing in front of a rack of dresses. "Um...Kinomoto-sensei, what are you doing?" Denise asked the teacher.  
  
"Just going throught the clothes. Which ones are you guys going to wear at the concert?" she asked. Slowly, all of them walked up to her and pointed to the clothes that they were supposed to wear. They are wearing a black miniskirt for the girls with a tight black top.  
  
The boys were to wear a pair of black leather pants and a black T-shirt. Their teacher had a thoughtful look on her face after they showed her.  
  
"Okay. You guys finished break?" she asked. They all nodded and followed their teacher out of the room. "Who's that?" she asked pointing to Wolf.  
  
"He's the singer, Wolf," Chiharu whispered.  
  
"Oh," she said and ran to her bag to get something. "Since he's using that...we'll use..." After searching for a while, she fished out a MP 3 and a disk. "This. Get into position."  
  
All the dancers nodded and got to their positions while she connected the MP 3 player to the speakers and pressed the 'Play' button. "Now I want to teach you guys how to sing first," she said. "Listen to me, okay?"  
  
They all sat on the floor as the music filled the room and Kinomoto-sensei started singing.  
  
+_+* Syaoran's POV +_+*  
  
I fell asleep in the middle of listening to my tapes. When I opened my eyes, I saw the new dancing teacher standing there. I shut off the tape recorder and listened.  
  
"Now I want to teach you guys how to sing first. Listen to me, okay?" she said as the music started.  
  
Dear Diary, Today I saw a boy, And I wondered if he noticed me, He took my breath away.  
  
Dear Diary, I can't get him off my mind, And it scares me cause I'd never felt this way.  
  
Know I'm in this world, He knows me better than you do. So Diary, I confide in you.  
  
Dear Diary, Today I saw that boy, I see that boy, That glory smile, I mean...  
  
And I wonder, Does he know what's in my heart; I tried to smile, But I could hardly breathe.  
  
Should I tell him how I feel, Or would that scare him away; Oh Diary, Tell me what to do, Please tell me what to say.  
  
Dear Diary, One touch of his hand, And I can't wait, To see that boy again.  
  
He's smilin, And I thought my heart could fly, And Diary, Do you think him and I could be more than friends, Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
I got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends.  
  
O_o End of POV o_O  
  
"Sugoi! Kinomoto-sensei!" Naoko said jumping on her feet and clapped like the rest. The teacher just blushed and bowed slightly.  
  
"Where did you learn how to sing like that?" Denise asked excitedly. "I think that you'll be my idol."  
  
"Please no," Kinomoto-sensei said with a pale face. "I don't want so much responsibility."  
  
The rest just laughed. "Just kidding Kinomoto-sensei," Jason said making her sigh in relief.  
  
"Good. And all of you can call me Sakura," she said. "Now, who wants a try?" When none of them stepped forward, Sakura giggled. "It's either you come or I'll choose you." When nobody stepped out, Sakura grinned. "Okay. Rock, Paper, Scissors. Whoever lost is the one who will sing. Even if you are two together," she said. "The rest will just listen and learn."  
  
* * *  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. Review and I'll add the next chapter. 


	3. Working Together

Chapter 2-Working Together  
  
Nobody complained so they started playing. In the end, Yamazaki and Chiharu were to sing a song. "What song are you going to let them sing, Kino...Sakura-sensei?" Rika asked.  
  
"How about...this?" she said before popping a disc to the MP 3 player and took the microphones away. "You may listen to the song first." After a while, Yamazaki and Chiharu took the microphones and began to sing.  
  
  
  
[Chiharu] We were strangers,  
  
Starting out on a journey.  
  
Never dreaming,  
  
What we had to go through.  
  
And here we are,  
  
Suddenly standing,  
  
I'll walk together with you.  
  
  
  
[Yamazaki] No one told me,  
  
I was going to find you.  
  
Unexpected,  
  
What you did to my heart.  
  
  
  
And when I had lost hope,  
  
You were there to remind me;  
  
This is the start.  
  
  
  
[Both] And life is the road,  
  
I want to keep going;  
  
And love is the river,  
  
I want to keep flowing;  
  
  
  
Life is the road;  
  
Now and forever,  
  
Wonderful journey.  
  
  
  
I will be there when the world stops turning,  
  
I will be there when the storm is through,  
  
In the end I wanna be standing,  
  
At the beginning with you.  
  
  
  
[Chiharu] We were strangers,  
  
On a crazy adventure.  
  
[Yamazaki] Never dreaming,  
  
How our dreams would come true.  
  
  
  
[Both] Now here we stand,  
  
Unafraid of our future;  
  
At the beginning with you.  
  
  
  
And life is the road,  
  
I want to keep going;  
  
And love is the river,  
  
I want to keep flowing;  
  
  
  
Life is the road;  
  
Now and forever,  
  
Wonderful journey.  
  
  
  
I will be there when the world stops turning,  
  
I will be there when the storm is through,  
  
In the end I wanna be standing,  
  
At the beginning with you.  
  
  
  
Knew there was somebody, somewhere,  
  
Like me, alone in the dark,  
  
and now i know my dreams will live on;  
  
I've been waiting so long,  
  
Nothing's going to tear us apart.  
  
  
  
And life is the road,  
  
I want to keep going;  
  
And love is the river,  
  
I want to keep flowing;  
  
  
  
Life is the road;  
  
Now and forever,  
  
Wonderful journey.  
  
  
  
I will be there when the world stops turning,  
  
I will be there when the storm is through,  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning,  
  
With you.  
  
  
  
Life is a road,  
  
I want to keep going,  
  
Love is a river,  
  
I want to keep going on.  
  
Starting out on a journey.  
  
  
  
[Chiharu] Life is road,  
  
I want to keep going.  
  
Love is a river,  
  
I want to keep flowing.  
  
  
  
[Both] In the end I want to be standing at the beginning,  
  
With you.  
  
  
  
"Great job, you guys," Sakura said when they finished the song.  
  
"That was fun," Denise said. "Let's do it again."  
  
"Tomorrow. I promised you guys that I'll teach you a new dance right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That's right! I almost forgot," Jason said.  
  
"Hey, do you know thatdances are first created by Red Indians? They used to dancce to summon rain," Yamazaki said.  
  
"Hoe? Really?" Sakura said and thought about what he had said.  
  
"That's enough," Chiharu said and pushed Yamazaki's head to the floor. "You don't have to fill her head with all your lies."  
  
"Let's get back to business, shall we?" Sakura said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Okay," they all chorused.  
  
"Now, for the first move..." Sakura explained. "You have to know tango. How many of you here know tango?"  
  
No one raised their hand. "We never learned tango. At least we don't know the names of the steps we do," Carolyn explained.  
  
"Okay then...let's see what else..." Sakura said and looked thoughtful. "How about this one?" she asked as she danced a few steps. "Fast, fast, slow, slow. Fast, fast, slow, slow..." she muttered as she moved.  
  
"I know that step!" Rika said excitedly.  
  
"Good. Cause I want you guys to dance. Choose a partner and dance," Sakura said happily. "I'll join you guys as well."  
  
"But, Sakura-sensei, you don't have a partner," Jason protested.  
  
"I'll be her partner."  
  
Everyone turned to the person who talked and saw Wolf there. "Wolf?" they said.  
  
Sakura's emerald eye met his amber ones and she thought for a moment. "Okay," she decided. She walked over to the player and put another disc in. "Everyone, to your places," she ordered. Wolf, or rather, Syaoran, walked up to Sakura and took her hand.  
  
"May I?" he asked and grinned. Sakura sighed and took his hand as the music started.  
  
  
  
Sitting in the corner with a coffee cup,  
  
Reading the newspaper, not looking up;  
  
She smiles, she finds something funny there,  
  
The sunlight, shining in her hair.  
  
  
  
When she leaves,  
  
You want to follow her anywhere;  
  
Dress is too tight,  
  
But you can't let her see you stare.  
  
  
  
And she's a,  
  
Hot one,  
  
A hellapenya,  
  
Ooh La Senorita.  
  
  
  
Come in,  
  
You hellapenya,  
  
Ooh, La Senorita.  
  
  
  
It's a good thing she has an attitude,  
  
Or you'll be in the solitude;  
  
She tease you,  
  
Or please you when she's feeling good,  
  
  
  
Or burn you,  
  
Like I knew she would.  
  
When she smiles, it's like the sun shining on you face,  
  
Holding you obsessions oh ma-an.  
  
  
  
And she's a,  
  
Hot one,  
  
A hellapenya,  
  
Ooh La Senorita.  
  
  
  
Come in,  
  
You hellapenya,  
  
Ooh, La Senorita.  
  
  
  
Ooh, La Senorita,  
  
Ooh La Senoritaa.  
  
Ole.  
  
  
  
At the last all the girls posed with their right arm straight up and their feet together while the guys held their left hand with their right hand and their legs together. "Only those who doesn't know samba can move away. The rest, please stay where you are," Sakura ordered and all of them stepped off the dance floor.  
  
"Sakura-sensei, we don't know the names, remember?" Chiharu said. Sakura happily took her hand away from Syaoran but he held it tight.  
  
"Then we'll show you," he said as the music started again. "They don't know the names but I do," Syaoran whispered to her ear.  
  
"But you MUST join once you know the moves," Sakura added pleadingly before dancing in perfect rhythm with Syaoran.  
  
Half-way through the dance, Sakura noticed thatall the on-lookers were rocking their shoulders to the beat but none of them were dancing. They noticed her loooking at them and grinned nervously.  
  
"Gomen nasai, sensei. We don't know the steps," Issar said apologtically.  
  
"You should have told me earlier. I can teach you," Sakura said, eager to get out of Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Don't worry, sensei. We can learn a few steps. Just continue dancing. We'll join in when we get it," Denise said quickly.  
  
"It's alright. I can stop here..."  
  
"No!" all of them shouted at her and this took Sakura by surprise. "We mean..."  
  
"Are you afraid that I'm a better dancer than you?" Syaoran whispered. This comment made Sakura angry.  
  
"Wanna bet?" her eyes twinkling mischeviously.  
  
"Of course," Syaoran replied as the song ended.  
  
"Good. 'Cause the next one's a non-stop," Sakura replied. "You kids stand back. This is a battle between the two of us."  
  
All the dancers stepped back in a hurry. They had never seen Wolf challenge anyone to a dance and no one had ever dared to accept Wolf's challenge. The music came on and the two started dancing.  
  
It was really a remix. They danced to different type of music. Tango, samba, rumba, swing and also a slow dance. "'I knew I shouldn't had chosen the disc with the slowdance' Sakura cursed herself as she danced with her arms around his neck. She could feel the rest watching them with interest.  
  
* * *  
  
How did you like this chapter? Make sure you guys review and thanks for your previous ones! For your information, I am making this S+S okie? So please don't say that you're confused. Ja ne! 


	4. Author's Note

Sorry for not putting up a new chapter...you could check tomorrow. I will definitely put up one a that time. See you and have a very Merry Christmas!!! My present for you guys will be the fic that I'll post on the 26th December :P. Well, enjoy!!! If you had checked this story, you don't have to check the other as it have the same Author's Note. Goodbye!!!  
  
Ying Fa: *Wearing the Santa Clause's suit* Hey! PK, don't be so mean. I mean, it's Christmas. Even I let you and Syaoran away from the post for today.  
  
PK: *Sweatdrop* O~okay.Anyways, I have to get ready for bed. It's already 1.00 am.  
  
*Everyone comes out in the elves costume and joined hands*  
  
Everyone: Ho ho ho!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. A new victim and

Chapter 3-Another victim and...  
  
Finally, the dance ended. Sakura gladly removed her hands from around Syaoran's neck and turned away from him, blushing madly.  
  
Unfortunately, Syaoran saw the blush and grinned. "Someone's blushing," he teased in a sing-song voice. Sakura stopped blushing and turned around to glare at him, making Syaoran laugh and surprising the others. They had never seen their leader tease people, much less laugh at something they did.  
  
"Too bad your dancing is not as good as your talk," Sakura shot back.  
  
"Oh, really?" Syaoran asked raising a brow. "I knew that you had stepped on my foot twice during the samba."  
  
"So did you," Sakura shot back. The two of them had a glaring contest for about five minutes before the door opened.  
  
Although the two didn't break their glare, the rest turned their heads to see who entered. "What's going on here?" a familiar female voice asked suspiciously looking around the room. Both Sakura and Syaoran recognized the voice and turned to look at the door.  
  
"I said: What's going on here?" Mai Lin asked tapping her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm waiting."  
  
Sakura laughed. "You watched too much Sonic the Hedgehog, Mei Lin," she said.  
  
"Whatever. Are you ready to go?"Mei Lin asked.  
  
Sakura nodded. "I still have to go home and tell otou-san and onii-cha about this new job of mine," she said and unplugged her discman and put it into her bag.  
  
"Mei Lin, where's Sakura? She promised me to come over to my house to try on some dresses."  
  
"She's right here, Tomoyo," Mei Lin called. Tomoyo and another girl with silver hair and piercing silver eyes walked in.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo, Yume," Sakura said sheepishly. Syaoran just smiled brightly.  
  
"Good evening, ladies," he said with a slight bow. Sakura and Mei Lin just rolled their eyes while Tomoyo and Yume blush.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Sya-Wolf," Tomoyo caught herself.  
  
"Good evening, Wolf," Yume said shyly.  
  
"Okay. Let's go," Sakura said as she picked up her bag and dragged Tomoyo and Yume out of the room, Mei Lin following her closely. "Bye guys. I'll be back tomorrow," sakura called back.  
  
"Ja ne, Sakura-sensei," they all replied.  
  
'That girl...Yume, is it? She's very pretty and mature...compared to Sakura who is so childish' Syaoran thought. He picked up his jacket and flung it over his shoulder. "See you guys tomorrow," he said in a low voice, loud enough for the rest to hear.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Wolf," they chorused.  
  
^_^v At Sakura's house ^_^v  
  
"Tadaima!" Sakura shouted as she opened the door to her house and ran upstairs.  
  
"O-kaeri nasai," she heard a voice call out from the kitchen and couldn't stop smiling. Her father's in the kitchen...that means her brother is not home!  
  
Sakura dumped her bag on her table to go to the kitchen and help her father. "Tadaima, ot?u-san. Do you need help?" she asked tying an apron around her waist.  
  
"O-kaeri nasai, Sakura. Yes, I need some help. Would you please cut those vegetables there?" he asked.  
  
"Hai," Sakura replied and got the cutting knife out of the cupboard. There was silence for a few minutes before Sakura concoured all her courage to say what she wanted to. "Ot?u-san..." she began.  
  
The door banged open. "Tadaima."  
  
Sakura glared at the door as her annoying brother appeared. "Hey, is the kaijuu home?" he asked walking into the kitchen and noticed Sakura there.  
  
"Sakura kaijuu ja nai!" she said and stamped on her brother's foot with all her might. She grinned as she saw her brother held in all the pain.  
  
"Now, you two. Touya, please help me arrange the plates. What was it that you want to tell me, Sakura?" their father asked.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Ot?u-san, I had got a new job as a famous singer called Wolf and..."  
  
"What?! Wolf? He's the most wanted platboy in the whole world. I heard that he uses girls and then dumps them," Touya said in his protective or I-won't- let-anyone-hurt-my-sister-especially-that-gaki voice.  
  
Sakura kicked him across the knee. "You don't need to tell me. It was hate at first sight," Sakura said. "Now stop barging into my sentences!"  
  
"Calm down, Sakura. Don't worry, I'll let you go," her father said with a smile. Sakura's face brightened.  
  
"Really? Arigat?, ot?u-san," she said as she flug her arms around his neck.  
  
"D? itashimashite," her father replied. "Now help me with dinner before I change my mind.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said happily. 'I can't wait to tell Tomoyo the good news!' she thought as she resumed cutting the vegetables.  
  
-_-' The next day -_-'  
  
"Good morning, Abby," Syaoran said as he saw his manager at the door of the dancing room. Abby looked up, shocked when she heard Syaoran.  
  
When she saw that it was only him, she heaved a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that," she hissed at him before turning her attention back to inside the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Syaoran asked as he followed Abby's gaze.His eyes landed on a beauty with honey-brown hair and emerald green eyes. "And why are you looking at that new teacher, Kinomoto?"  
  
Abby's eyes flew open in shock. "You know her name?!" she asked desprately. "She must be real good to get your attention."  
  
Syaoran looked at her suspiciously. "Would it be wrong that I knew her name?" he asked.  
  
"No...No. not at all. It's just that...it took you two moths to know steven's name and now you knew her name after a day?" Abby said in surprise. "She must be something."  
  
"I just happened to know her," Syaoran cried in protest. "Not to mention that the dancers won't keep quiet about her," he mumbled.  
  
"She's good," Abby said as she continued to watch Sakura. Syaoran glanged back inside the room and what he saw shocked him.  
  
They were all dancing the non-stop remix he and Sakura had danced the other day! And Sakura was just at the front dancing as if she had an invisible partner and had her eyes closed. A naughty thought came to his mind as he walked towads Sakura and joined her in the dance.  
  
Sakura felt someone take her hands and started dancing with her and opened her eyes in shock. She saw Syaoran grinning there like an idiot. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.  
  
"What? Can't I dance with you?" Syaoran asked innocently. "It's better than no partners right?"  
  
Sakura just glared at him. "If you weren't Mei Lin's cousin, I would just slap you across the face," she said angrily but continued dancing.  
  
+_+* Abby's POV +_+*  
  
I couldn't believe it. Wolf was just beside me when he suddenly smiled and walked towards the new teacher. It surprised me more when I saw him take her hand and started to dance with her. I almost laughed at the sight in front of my eyes. The new teacher, Sakura, isn't it? I saw her glaring at Wolf who merely grinned making her angrier.  
  
It's the first time that I see a girl not chasing after him and don't have a dreamy expression when dancing with him. I must admit that Wolf was getting on Sakura's nerves.  
  
There is only one thing that I got to say. That is...interesting. Things might get VERY interesting.  
  
O_o End of POV o_O  
  
* * *  
  
That's all for this chapter. Merry(Belated) Christmas and a Happy(Advanced) New Year! Bye!!! 


	6. A Surprise

Chapter 4-A surprise  
  
The song ended at last and Sakura gladly removed her hands from Syaoran's grasp and rubbed it against her jeans as if she was a five-year-old not wanting to get cooties. "DON'T ever do that to ME again," she hissed before turning her attention to the other dancers.  
  
Syaoran just smirked, leaving the rest wonder what they were talking about. "Um...Sakura-sensei, how did we do?" Brian asked, trying to break the silence. Sakura smiled.  
  
"You guys were wonderful," she said beaming. "I can't believe that you guys had never danced it before."  
  
"Of course. We DO have the world's greatest teacher," Jason said innocently.  
  
"Jason, what did I say about exaggeration?" Sakura said tapping her foot. "you know how I hate it."  
  
"You hate being praised?" Syaoran said pretending to be shocked. Sakura just rolled her eyes.  
  
"That is not called a praise. Besides, I don't have such a big ego like you," Sakura shot back.  
  
"Ouch. That hurts," Syaoran said before he burst into laughter.  
  
Sakura frowned. "What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"You!" Syaoran managed to gasp in between his laughter. "You're the first person I had met that desn't like a praise," he explained when he got his laughter under control. "You must have a problem. No one hated being praised."  
  
Sakura was fumming, hearing his speech. "What's wrong with hating being praised? Just because you hadn't met any, doesn't mean that there isn't any," she shot back, glaring at him.  
  
"Kawaii! A lover's quarrel!"  
  
Sakura knew that shriek anywhere. "Tomoyo," she said, paling as she turned around to the door.  
  
"Hai. You are so kawaii, Sakura!" Tomoyo shrieked with her trusty camcorder taping every moment.  
  
"Hoe...what are you doing here, Tomoyo? Is it time to go already?"  
  
"Nope. I got a job here to be the make-up person," Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Hoe..."  
  
Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and smiled. "It's nice to have such a beautiful and mature woman working here," he said and kissed her hand.  
  
Tomoyo laughed nervously. "Actually, Yume and Mei Lin had got jobs here too..."  
  
"What?!" Syaoran shouted. "Mei Lin?!"  
  
"That's right. Is there a problem, dear cousin?"  
  
"Iie. Because I must be dreaming," Syaoran muttered as he spotted Mei Lin. He brightenedwhen he saw a certain silver-eyed girl behind Mei Lin. "Why, hello, madame," he said bowing and took Yume's hand in his before kissing it.  
  
Sakura glanced at Mei Lin and both of them almost gagged. "Hey, Yume. You better watch out for this playboy here," Mei Lin warned.  
  
Syaoran shot her a death glare. "What did you say?"  
  
Mei Lin ignored her cousin's glare. "I won't want you to get hurt because of him," she said.  
  
"By the way, Sakura. I have a few more creations I want you to try on," Tomoyo said dragging her to the dressing room.  
  
"Hoe..." Sakura said. "Guys, you can get some rest or practice on your danicing. Look for me if you had any problem. I'll be back later!" she shouted to the dancers before disappearing to the dressing room.  
  
+_+* Syaoran's POV +_+*  
  
I watched as Sakura shouted last minute instructions to the dancers before being dragged to the dressing room by Daidouji. It was the first time I noticed how her eyes sparkle when she laughes and how her body has the perfect curves...wait a minute. What am I thinking?! I must going nuts.  
  
I mean...look at her! She is dressed with a pair of baggy jeans with a tight tank top...okay, okay. Maybe she DOES look hot...but so what? It's not like I'm attracted to her or anything...right? Oh no.  
  
O_o End of POV o_O  
  
^_^v In the dressing room ^_^v  
  
"Tomoyo, please," Sakura begged. "I still have to teach them what to do for the concert in a week!"  
  
"Don't worry. Just one more," Tomoyo replied looking through the dresses.  
  
"That's what you said about the last five," Sakura said under her breath.  
  
"How about this one?" Tomoyo asked holding up a black sleeveless top with a short leather pants. The top has a low neck that shows her cleavage.  
  
"Um...too...revealing," Sakura said hoping that is an excuse good enough for Tomoyo.  
  
"Good!" Tomoyo said. "Try it on."  
  
Sakura groaned as she dragged her feet to change. When she was half-way hanging, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Tomoyo said.  
  
Five heads popped into the room. "Um...is Sakura-sensei ready? We had been waiting for three hours already."  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped as she laughed nervously. "She'll be ready in a few minutes," she said. "Sakura, are you ready?"  
  
Sakura came out of the dressing room wearing the clohes Tomoyo had chosen. "Yup. But this IS a bit TOO revealing," she said and laughed nervously. Then she noticed the audience she had. "Hoe. Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki and Carolyn. What are you doing here?" she asked as she tried to cover herself up.  
  
"You look great Sakura-sensei," Carolyn said. "So utsukushii!"  
  
"See? They agree to my tastes," Tomoyo said smugly.  
  
"But it's a bit too revealing like you said," Carolyn continued making the rest fall down, anime style. "What?" she asked looking at them on the floor with sweatdrops on their head.  
  
"Nothing," Sakura assured.  
  
"Wolf would LOVE it!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
"Okay. Now I'm SURE I hate this," Sakura said turning around to change.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura winced when she heard Tomoyo shout her name. "Yes, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Please, Sakura. Wear it for just an hour," Tomoyo begged with a cute pout on her face. Sakura tried to resist the pout but she finally gave up.  
  
"Fine, fine. You know how I react to puppy dog eyes," Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Hai. And you love for it," Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Let's go!" Chiharu said happily. "I can't WAIT to see how Wolf would react," she said giggling making Sakura groan.  
  
"You guys have a great sense of fashion. How about you come when I'm dressing Sakura up with my own creations?" Tomoyo asked as they headed out of the door.  
  
"Sure!" Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Carolyn said.  
  
"I don't think I will. Maybe Denise would like that," Yamazaki said.  
  
^_^v Outside the dressing room ^_^v  
  
"Where is she?" Denise asked fuming in her seat.  
  
"Calm down, Denise," Ceres said.  
  
"Yea. She'll come out in a few," Meredy said.  
  
"Look, here they come now," Farah said pointing to the door that was opening.  
  
Everyone looked up to see the seven people walking out of the dressing room. Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Tomoyo and lastly, Sakura. Most of the mouths fell when they saw what Sakura was wearing. Slowly, they recovered and the girls all went forward to tell her how great her outfit was. After two minutes, the only person whose mouth was not closed was Syaoran's.  
  
Everyone, except Sakura noticed this and grinned evilly. "Hey, Wolf. Snap out of it before she sees you," Jason said poking Syaoran's ribs. Syaoran glared at Jason for the poke but mentally thanked him.  
  
"Let's get started, " he growled before turning his back to Sakura.  
  
"Hoe? What happened to Wolf?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, Sakura. Didn't you say you want to teach them the dance steps for the coming concert?" Tomoyo said as Mei Lin and Yume came in.  
  
"Another one of your creations, Tomoyo? " Mei Lin asked.  
  
"Iie. I found this in the dressing room. Mine are MUCH more revealing, " Tomoyo said with a wink.  
  
"Hoee... "  
  
"Let's get going," Syaoran said with a growl.  
  
"Hai, hai," Sakura said. "Let's start, people. " 


	7. THIS is what I call relaxing

Sorry for the late update!! I was really busy now that school had started and I have to take an entrance exam this year. Anyways, I wish you all a Happy New Year and enjoy reading my story.  
  
Chapter 5-This is what I call relaxation  
  
Sakura looked around for something in her bag.  
  
"What are you looking for, Sakura-sensei?" Jason asked.  
  
"Just a tape. And please drop the sensei. It makes me feel old," Sakura joked.  
  
"Hai," all of the dancers replied.  
  
"Found it!" Sakura cried as she held up a small casette. She placed it to the tape player, pressed the 'Play' button and put the sound to full blast. Syaoran, recognized the song immediately.  
  
"Hey! That's from my newest album!" Syaoran cried when he heard the familiar verses.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yes. Abby gave them to me yesterday because I asked for a copy," she explained. "Now, let's start dancing."  
  
All of the dancers stood in their positions while Sakura waited for the nxt song to begin.  
  
  
  
I remember the day we met;  
  
Almost was a fairy tale,  
  
Kinda like Romeo and Juliet;  
  
I'm never gonna forget.  
  
  
  
Now my knees weak when you said hi.  
  
And then you took my hand;  
  
And looked me in the eyes,  
  
I almost died;  
  
Deep inside.  
  
Sakura danced gracefully beckoning the background dancers to follow her while she looked at the mirrored wall to see their moves. She frowned when she saw that they were not dancing together. "One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four," she chanted as she moved.  
  
The dancers looked at her and recognized the moves as the ones she had taught. "Close your eyes and let your body take over," Sakura suggested. All of them closed their eyes and moved like they were taught. Syaoran, Tomoyo, Yume and Mei Lin gasped at the sight of all of them moving in perfect harmony.  
  
  
  
There's so much love,  
  
That I don't understand,  
  
That I'll never learn myself.  
  
I want to do what you want me to do,  
  
I want you and no one else.  
  
  
  
Tell me how to make you smile, (Tell me how)  
  
Tell me how to love you baby girl,  
  
I want you to tell me how; (How)  
  
Tell me how to make you smile.  
  
  
  
I never knew they were THIS talented," Yume said gasping.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about them," Sakura said grinning. "Your turn, Wolf." Syaoran walked beside her and tried to mimic her moves but was failing miserably. "You're hopeless," she said shaking her head. "Tomoyo, Mei Lin, wanna try?"  
  
"Sure!" the two girls answered.  
  
  
  
Tell me,  
  
Tell me,  
  
Tell me.  
  
  
  
I heard about how wonderful love can be;  
  
But in my mind,  
  
I could never dream of such a fantasy.  
  
Maybe it's destiny.  
  
  
  
To share myself with you in a special way;  
  
I'm not a little boy, I'm never gonna leave you,  
  
And I gonna say;  
  
That everything is okay.  
  
  
  
There's so much love,  
  
That I don't understand,  
  
That I'll never learn myself.  
  
I want to do what you want me to do,  
  
I want you and no one else.  
  
  
  
After a while, Tomoyo and Mei Lin were dancing like Sakura. "See? It's easy," Sakura said grinning. "How come you can't do it?"  
  
"Maybe you taught them how to dance the steps before," Syaoran snorted.  
  
"Nope. They never had the interest," Sakura said. "Come on. Try it. I'll teach you." Syaoran looked at her. "Hey, teaching you is the reason why I was hired. I like to work for my salary, thank you very much." Sakura looked at him and stopped dancing while the others continued.  
  
  
  
Tell me how to make you smile, (Tell me how)  
  
Tell me how to love you baby girl,  
  
I want you to tell me how; (How)  
  
Tell me how to make you smile.  
  
  
  
Tell me,  
  
Tell me,  
  
Tell me.  
  
Tell me how to make you smile.  
  
  
  
Tell me,  
  
Tell me,  
  
Tell me,  
  
Tell me.  
  
  
  
Tell me how to make you smile, (Tell me how)  
  
Tell me how to love you baby girl,  
  
I want you to tell me how; (How)  
  
Tell me how to make you smile.  
  
  
  
Tell me,  
  
Tell me,  
  
Tell me.  
  
Tell me how to make you smile. [x5]  
  
  
  
"You guys can practice that. I'll have to teach Wolf first," Sakura said. They all nodded and went their separate ways. "Let's try it again," she said as she replayed the song. "Firstly, you must know the poses for the beginning of the song..."  
  
-_-' An hour later -_-'  
  
"That's it," Sakura said as she wiped sweat off her head. "How about we take a break?"  
  
"Best idea you had all day," Syaoran said, moving from his pose during the end of the song.  
  
"Sakura, we're ready," the dancers said. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Can you guys wait for a few minutes? I need to have a break," she said. They all nodded, knowing how hard it is to teach Syaoran who complains even if there was a drop of sweat down his forehead.  
  
The strange thing is, Syaoran didn't complain the whole time that he was dancing! His head was wet with sweat but he didn't even complain. "You can listen to the songs so that you could find out which part you're supposed to sing," Sakura said. "Besides, I want to finish thinking about the steps and I think better with music."  
  
All the dancers laughed at her comment and Meredy quickly pressed the 'Play' button.  
  
+_+* Sakura's POV +_+*  
  
I sat on a chair trying to catch my breath and watched them dancing their own way to the music.  
  
'They are getting better and better' I thought to myself. I sat in interest as I watched them dance. Issar was break dancing and the rest were just laughing and clapping their hands. After a while, they changed the music to an old one that I know as 'Cha Cha Cha'.  
  
I was laughing when I saw two of the girls wearing a T-shirt, a jacket, cloth pants, a pair of tap shoes and a hat that covers the right eye. They came out dancing and singing as all of them knows the song very well.  
  
"Sakura, why don't you join us?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said as she got up from her chair. "Cha Cha Cha?"  
  
Naoko giggled. "What else?" she asked.  
  
O_o End of POV o_O  
  
+_+* Syaoran's POV +_+*  
  
I went to my personal dressing room and took a drink of water. Then I heard some loud music and laughter. Then the song changed into 'Cha Cha Cha' and I couldn't help but smile. It was one of my favourites when I was five.  
  
"I guess I outgrew it," I said to myself and looked into the mirror. Then...I heard a shout.  
  
"SAKURA IS GOING TO DANCE FOR US, CHA CHA CHA!!" I could hear Rika shout.  
  
"Kawaii!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hoe..."  
  
"Wow. I can finally get some action around here," was heard after the shout. I shook my head as I got out of my dressing room. I must admit...I am curious to see how well she can dance andis interested in her figure...  
  
O_o End of POV o_O  
  
#_# Sakura #_#  
  
Sakura stood at the middle of the dance floor, waiting for the music to start. She heard it and started dancing Her voice changed everytime she sings because that's what the song is about. All the singers have different pitches and tones so she just mimicked them.  
  
Tomoyo was laughing and taping Sakura while the rest were rolling on the floor with laughter. It was funny to see one person try to do all the characters by oneself. They all decided to help her out by taking the roles from her.  
  
Syaoran just stood by the door and grinned. He had not seen the dancers so happy in years! "We are short of one person," Denise said.  
  
"Um...the guy leader's part? Who should we ask?" Carolyn said thoughtfully.  
  
Mei Lin caught sight of Syaoran by the door and grinned. "How about, Wolf?" she suggested, grinning.  
  
"What?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Sure!" the rest replied at the same time.  
  
"Come on, Xiao Lang," Mei Lin said as she dragged Syaoran's arm towards Sakura.  
  
"Come on, Wolf. This is part of a training. The MOST important part," Sakura said.  
  
"Let's begin!" Mei Lin shouted as Syaoran stood in place.  
  
The music filled the air, with Tomoyo beside the speaker, and all of them started dancing.  
  
"What type of training is this?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"The most important one," Sakura replied as he twirled her around.  
  
"That is..."  
  
"Relaxation!" Sakura replied happily.  
  
"If you want relaxation, I would have suggested one to you," Syaoran said huskily, making Sakura blush heavily.  
  
"No thanks," she said as the song ended. Her face was inches away from Syaoran's and anyone who saw them would have thought...  
  
"Sakura! What are you doing!!"  
  
Sakura turned to the door and gasped. "Who's that?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo, who put down her camera.  
  
Tomoyo gulped. "Her boyfriend..."  
  
* * *  
  
Uh-oh. Sakura's in trouble~. To know the next chapter, please review this one. By the way, please check out my friend's fic. It's name is called De- ja-vu. Ja ne!!! 


	8. The Problem

Hey!! I know you guys want this chapter and I'm sorry that I hadn't update in a long time. It's because of my classes and the fact that I had to update BOTH of my stories instead of one as I don't know which one to update first. Btw, Happy Chinese New Year!!!  
  
Here's...  
  
Chapter 6-The problem  
  
A preview of the last chapter:  
  
Her face was inches away from Syaoran's and anyone who saw them would have thought...  
  
"Sakura! What are you doing!!"  
  
Sakura turned to the door and gasped. "Who's that?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo, who put down her camera.  
  
Tomoyo gulped. "Her boyfriend..."  
  
Now:  
  
'Boyfriend?' Syaoran thought. 'There goes my chance of being with her' he thought with a sigh.  
  
Standing at the door was a guy with blue hair that has straeks of silver and blue eyes.  
  
"Yosuke," Sakura gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here?" Yosuke repeated. "Can't a boyfreind visit his girlfriend?"  
  
"O-Of course you can," she said,trying to calm her racing heart. "It's just...a surprise to see you here. That's all."  
  
Yosuke snorted. "Yeah, right. You must be angry that I showed up when I did to see you and HIM almost KISSING!" he shouted, pointing to Syaoran.  
  
"Get a life, Yosuke! We were just dancing!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Why should I get a life when I already have the best looking girl as a girlfriend? Oh sorry, I mean my EX-girlfriend!" Yosuke shouted and stormed out of the place.  
  
"Yosuke, wait!" Sakura shouted as she ran after him.  
  
"I guess rehersal is over for the day," Naoko said.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "I just hope that Sakura will be alright..."  
  
"Why wouldn't she?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sakura is a...how should I say it...emotional and sensitive person. She cries VERY easily and mostly, she is afraid of ghossts. A lot like a child," Mei Lin explained.  
  
"Wow..." Syaoran replied.  
  
"I never knew Sakura-sensei was afraid of ghosts," Rika commented.  
  
"Childhood fear," Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Yume replied.  
  
"I never understood why she never got rid of the fear, though," Tomoyo said. "She got rid of her other fears easily."  
  
"Maybe she was scared all the time," Jason said.  
  
"Who knows..."  
  
#_# Sakura #_#  
  
"Yosuke, please stop," Sakura pleaded as she tried to catch up with her ex.  
  
"What for?" Yosuke said sternly.  
  
"I told you, we were just dancing. Nothing else!" Sakura declared.  
  
"Yeeah, right. As if I'm going to believe THAT," Yosuke said and walked away.  
  
Sakura stared at the retreating back of her ex-boyfriend. "It's the truth. I would never cheat on you," she whispered and walked slowly back to her house.  
  
When she reached home, she knew that her father and brother were home. "Tadaima," she said.  
  
"O-kaeri nasai, Sakura," Fujitaka said.  
  
"O-kaeri nasai, kaijuu," Touya said, not looking up from the newspaper he was reading. He did, however, look up when he didn't hear Sakura get angry or anything. "Hey, kaijuu, is something wrong?"  
  
Sakura looked up and forced a smile but her family members knew it. "Iie. Daijobu," she said and went for the staris. "I won't be having dinner today, okay, otou-san?" she said before she disappeared.  
  
When she opened her door, she came face-to-face with a face. "Sakura~" it moaned.  
  
"HOE~"  
  
"Oi, kaijuu, what's going on up there?" she heard Touya shout.  
  
"Iie. Nandemenai," she said quickly, ran into the room and locked it behind her. "Kero! Don't scare me like that!" Sakura scolded. (Did I say that this is NOT an AU fic?)  
  
"Gomen, Sakura. Demo. Haraetta," Kero moaned.  
  
"Gomen, Kero. Demo, I am not in the mood to steal any food for you tonight," Sakura replied. "Why don't you just use the Create Card for today?" she said, taking out the Sakura Card.  
  
"Sakura, what's going on?" Kero asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, Kero. Nothing," she said. "I'm just very tired, all of the sudden."  
  
"Okay, if you say so..."  
  
"You can stay with Tomoyo if you want," Sakura suggested.  
  
Kero shook his little head. "Not today," he said and flew to his bed. "I'll live without dinner for a day. I don't think it is wise to use the Sakura Card right now. Oyasumi nasai, Sakura."  
  
"Oyasumi, Kero," Sakura replied as she changed into her pjs and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
'I wish you the best of luck in everything you do, Sakura' Kero said mentally before closing the drawer.  
  
-_-' The next morning -_-'  
  
Sakura woke up, for the first time in her life, when the sun rays hit her. She must admit that she didn't get much sleep last night due to the break- up. "Might as well get ready," she said as she got out of her bed.  
  
Kero heard the sound of rushing about and woke up. "Sakura?" he said, rubbing his eyes drowsily.  
  
"Ohayo, Kero," Sakura said as she threw a pink blouse into her suitcase that is already full of clothes.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm running away," Sakura joked.  
  
Unfortunately, Kero didn't knew it was a joke. "What?! Why?! Do your father and brother know about this? Were you planning on leaving me and the Sakura Cards alone?" When were you planning on telling me?"  
  
"Woah. Calm down, Kero. I was only kidding. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale," she said and Kero slowly got his control back. "Remember that I have to travel to with the band."  
  
"Oh yeah. But are you going to leave me all alone?" Kero said with anime puppydog eyes.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Of course not. I'll let you get in my bag after we have breakfast okie?"  
  
Kero cheered. Sakura smiled slightly before it disappeared. Kero noticed this. "What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, Kero."  
  
"Does it have something to do with that money-gaki?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Kero!"  
  
"Ah, gomen, gomen."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Actually, yeah. It has something to do with Yosuke. We...we...we broke up," she said the last part in a whisper.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Oi, kaijuu! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
"Hai!" Sakura shouted as she stood up. "See you later, Kero. Stay here and don't touch ANYTHING."  
  
^_^v At the studio ^_^v  
  
"Hey, had anyone seen Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she saw the dancers.  
  
"Someone looking for me?" a voice behind Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ah! Sakura! You scared me," Tomoyo said as she turned around to hug her friend. "Come with me. We HAVE to talk about yesterday."  
  
"Gomen, Tomoyo. We have to practise TODAY," Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo face-faulted. "Very well then. I'll talk to you when you get home," she said.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I'm staying with the band today, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Tomoyo said with a nervous laugh. "I forgot."  
  
"Kero's in my bag," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo, who nodded. "Okay, let's begin..."  
  
"Wait..."  
  
* * *  
  
Ehhehe. Sorry for the short chapter. I won't be updating regularly. If you want, I can e-mail you so remember to leave your e-mail if you want to know the next update. Ja ne!! 


	9. None

Hi again!! Thanks for all your reviews!!! Here's...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Wait..."  
  
All of them turned around to see Yosuke standing at the door, panting. "What are you doing here, Yamamoto?" Mei Lin said coldly.  
  
Yosuke ignored her. "Sakura, I'm here to ask for forgiveness."  
  
"Denied," Sakura replied after a long silence.  
  
"W-What?!"  
  
"You heard me, Yamamoto. We're through. We MIGHT remain friends but we can never get beyond that. I had realized that when I was packing my clothes," Sakura explained. "We...were just...not meant to be..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. Nothing can change what we are now. The furthest we can go is 'Friends'," Sakura explained.  
  
"It's that guy you were with, wasn't it?" Yosuke said, getting angry.  
  
"Mazaka. He and I barely know each other. Now if you'll excuse me, they have to start practice dancing," Sakura said and turned her back to him.  
  
Yosuke just fummed and stormed out of the place. "Sakura, what was your relationship with that guy just now?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"EX-boyfriend," Sakura replied, emphasizing ex. "Now let's continue with our practise," Sakura said and they went back to dancing.  
  
-_-' Two hours later -_-'  
  
"Finally," Sakura said with a loud sigh. "Why are you all so hard to teach today?"  
  
"Gomen," all of them said sheepishly.  
  
"How about we take a break from Wolf's songs for today?" Sakura suggested. "I detest rock music and most of his songs are rock."  
  
"I'm hurt."  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran leaning against the door with his arms crossed. "Naturally," Sakura said. "Where were you?"  
  
"At my apartment. I had some...guests."  
  
"Well, how about that break?" Sakura asked the dancers. "Do you want it?"  
  
"Yes," all of them chorused.  
  
"Okay. All of you get into position. This is NOT rock," Sakura said looking at Syaoran. "Care to join us, Wolf? Or are you too tired from entertaining your guests?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Why not?" he said and got in front of all of them.  
  
Sakura grinned and slipped a cassette into the player before taking her place beside Wolf in the front.  
Ooh, yeah;  
  
Yeah, yeah.  
  
I'll do anything to be your hero.  
Baby I'm never gonna change the world,  
  
Or split the atom in two;  
  
I know a man can't save the universe,  
  
But girl if I could,  
  
I'll do it for you.  
All of them just moved as they liked as Syaoran and Sakura were doing the same.  
I'll give you anything you ask for,  
  
I'll be your knight in shining armour,  
  
And just like Superman.  
I'll go Heaven and Earth,  
  
In order to save you;  
  
Sail seven seas,  
  
Come to the rescue.  
Oh what would it take,  
  
Just let me know,  
  
I'll do anything,  
  
To be your Hero.(Hero)  
Sakura giggled at how the girls kept following her and the guys kept on following Syaoran. 'This would be useful for later' Sakura thought and smiled.  
I know I'll never be invicible;  
  
Or be the world's strongest man,  
  
Oh no.  
But baby nothing seems not possible,  
  
With you be my side,  
  
I'll hold back the tide.  
I'll be your knight in shining armour,  
  
The light to guide you into harbour,  
  
And just like Superman.  
All the girls almost gagged at the lyrics of the song while the guys just grin. It was rather true.  
I'll go Heaven and Earth,  
  
In order to save you.  
  
Sail seven seas,  
  
Came to your rescue.  
Oh what would it take,  
  
Just let me know,  
  
I'll do anything to be your Hero.(Hero)  
I'll fly through the air,  
  
Protect you from danger,  
  
Walk through fire,  
  
To win back your favour.  
Oh what would it take,  
  
I have to know,  
  
Cause I'll do anything to be your Hero.  
  
I'll do anything to your He-ro.  
Hero(Hero)Hero,  
  
Want to be my He-ro,  
  
Hero(Hero)Hero,  
  
Hero(Hero)Hero.  
Come o-on.  
  
I'll do anything to be your Hero.  
Go Heaven and Earth,  
  
In order to save you,  
  
Sail seven seas,  
  
Come to your rescue.  
Oh what would it take,  
  
Just let me know,  
  
I'll do anything to be your Hero.(Hero)  
I'll fly through the air,  
  
Protect you from danger,  
  
Walk through fire,  
  
To win back your favour.  
  
So what would it take,  
  
I have to know,  
  
Cause I'll do anything to be your Hero.  
  
I'll do anything to your Hero.  
All the dancers stopped after the music ended. "Eew, that was disgusting," Denise said.  
  
"Yea. But it was romantic," Ceres said. "I won't mind having a boyfriend like that."  
  
"Heard that guys? She's already hinting," Sakura joked, making most of the boys blush and the girls laugh. "For those who like her, make sure you are her type."  
  
"What are your types, Sakura?" Jason urged.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Sakura," all of them drawled.  
  
"Okay, okay. I like those who are considerate and believe in me. He must trust in me and never double-time me," Sakura said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, we better make sure that we are of your type," Issar said and winked, making Sakura laugh.  
  
"Oh. Did I mention that you have to get my over-protective brother's approval before taking me out?" Sakura teased.  
  
"What?" Takashi said. "How unfair."  
  
"Don't tell me that you were planning on asking me out, Takashi," Sakura said in a teasing tone. "What would Chiharu say?"  
  
"Too bad that I don't have an older brother?" Chiharu suggested.  
  
"You guys are too much," Sakura said laughing. Syaoran just stood there staring at the laughing group.  
  
"So, Sakura, what's our next song?" Carolyn asked.  
  
Sakura grinned. "You guys would love this. But I want Wolf to join us as well," she said. All of them looked at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Why not?" he said, making the girls squeal.  
  
"Good. Now, I want the girls to follow my steps while the boys follow Wolf's," Sakura suggested.  
  
"Okay," they agreed.  
  
"Remember, each lyric has its own meaning," Sakura said. "Now, let's begin."  
  
All of them nodded as the song started.  
[Sakura] Baby I was hypnotised,  
  
When I looked into your eyes,  
  
[Syaoran] Saw the love I'd been waitin' for.  
Couldn't help but fantasize,  
  
'Bout a world where where you and I,  
  
[Denise] Stay together forevermore.  
[All] Don't hesitate,  
  
[Sakura] 'Cos I can't control my feelings,  
  
[All] Just can't wait  
  
[Denise] Now I know where this is leadin'  
[Girls] Baby please,  
  
This heart's on the line;  
  
Don't waste this precious time.  
  
Say you'll be mine.  
It's not hard to do;  
  
Just tell me you feel it too,  
  
Baby it's time...Say you'll be mine (Say you'll be mine)  
All the girls and guys looked as if they were having a dancing battle. Each of them tried to outdo the other as they danced.  
[Sakura] Took a spark to start the fire,  
  
Fan the flame of my desire.  
  
Turn the light on my destiny.  
[Jason] An' it took me by surprise,  
  
All the love I felt inside.  
  
[All] Now I know it was meant to be  
[Boys] And step by step,  
  
[Carolyn] I could feel how close we're getting,  
  
[Boys] Can't stop yet:  
  
[Carolyn] 'Cos I know where this is headin'  
[Girls] Baby please, (Baby please)  
  
This heart's on the line;  
  
Don't waste this precious time.  
  
Say you'll be mine.  
It's not hard to do;  
  
Just tell me you feel it too,  
  
Baby it's time...Say you'll be mine (Say you'll be mine)  
  
Baby it's time...Say you'll be mine  
Sakura made a split while the rest just watched in wonder.  
(Say) [Syaoran] All you gotta do is say it (Just say it)  
  
[Sakura] You're the one I'd been waiting for  
  
(Say) [Syaoran] All you gotta do is say it (Just say it)  
[Girl's] Baby please, (Baby please)  
  
This heart's on the line;  
  
Don't waste this precious time.  
  
Say you'll be mine.  
It's not hard to do;  
  
Just tell me you feel it too,  
  
Baby it's time...Say you'll be mine (Say you'll be mine)  
Sa-ay,  
  
Say you'll be mine (Say you'll be mine);  
  
Sa-ay,  
  
Say you'll be mine (Say you'll be mine).  
Syaoran and the guys made a movement that was in perfect harmony and surprised Sakura.  
Sa-ay,  
  
Say you'll be mine.  
  
Baby it's time, say you'll be mine.  
  
[Jason] Just say you'll be mine  
[Girls] Baby please, (Baby please)  
  
This heart's on the line;  
  
Don't waste this precious time.  
  
Say you'll be mine.  
It's not hard to do;  
  
Just tell me you feel it too,  
  
Baby it's time...Say you'll be mine (Say you'll be mine)  
Once the song ended, they heard clapping and saw Abby, Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Yume at the door. "Bravo, bravo," Abby said clapping her hands.  
  
"Encore, encore," Mei Lin continued.  
  
Tomoyo just have a happy smile on her face and was carrying the video camera in done hand. "You should teach me that dance sometime, Sakura," Tomoyo stated.  
  
"Yeah. I want to learn too," Yume agreed.  
  
"Next time," Sakura replied with a wave of her hand. "Okay, people. Let's get some rest and lunch," she said clapping her hands together to get their attention. "After that, we're going to go back to Wolf's songs."  
  
All the dancers groaned, hearing her announcement. "Sa-ku-ra, can't we quit the dancing for today?" Issar pleaded.  
  
"No can do," Sakura said. "The concert is in a few days and you want rest?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
All of them were in silence. "Let's get back to lunch," Rika said breaking the silence and the rest agreed. Sakura just shook her head and followed them to the canteen.  
  
-_-' After practise -_-'  
  
(I don't want to put any more songs :P I'm almost running out of the lolz)  
  
"Okay, that's all for today," Sakura finally said and the rest cheered. "Now, I need someone to show me the way to my room." As she expected, all the guys, except Syaoran, jumped up making her giggle. "Girls only," she said and the guys groaned.  
  
"We'll be more than happy to show you your room, madame," Carolyn said and bowed.  
  
"Domo arigato, Lee-sama," Sakura replied with a bow and they burst into giggles.  
  
"Come on. I want to get a good night's rest," Tomoyo said as she chaged her tape for the twentieth time that day.  
  
"Tomoyo, you took enough videos today, do you have enough for tomorrow?" Yume asked with a sweatdrop on her head as she saw Tomoyo pop in her twenty- first tape.  
  
"Ohhoho. Don't worry, I'll buy some more tomorrow," Tomoyo said. "I'll make sure to buy more and make sure that they are longer," she said determinedly.  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
* * *  
  
Yay! I'm finally finished with this chapter!! Gomen. My exams are on the 3rd of March so it took a long time for me to update. :P Well, ja ne!!! 


	10. The side I had never seen

Yay! Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me...*Pulls Syaoran's hand dances with him* Ahem. Sorry for the wait. *Smiles* Ne wayz, here's ...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Wow...it's HUGE!" Sakura said as she looked around her room.  
  
"Isn't it? Tomoyo would be sharing this room with you," Carolyn said leaning against the door.  
  
"Tomoyo? She's coming too?" Sakura squealed.  
  
Carolyn shut her ears with her fingers. "Sakura, please! You're going to break my eardrums," she said testing if she could still hear.  
  
"Oops, sorry," Sakura said sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay. Get some sleep for now. Oyasumi nasai, Sakura," Carolyn said and closed the door.  
  
Once the door closed, Kero flew out of the bag and stretched his tiny arms. "Aah. Finally! I'm out of the bag!"  
  
"Make yourself at home, Kero. Tomoyo would be coming in shortly," Sakura said as she began to unpack her luggage.  
  
"Tomoyo is also going to be staying here?" Kero asked excitedly.  
  
Sakura nodded. "For life...we will be together," she said with a distant look on her face.  
  
Kero flew to his mistresses face and waved his paw across her face. "Uh...Sakura? Sakura~Are you still here?"  
  
"Hoe? What is it, Kero?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just that you looked spaced out just now," Kero said worriedly. "IS something wrong?"  
  
"Iie. I'm just thinking about Yos-Yamamoto-san," Sakura corrected.  
  
"Okay...But Sakura-" What Kero wanted to say was cut off by a knock on the door. He quickly stiffened and fell on the soft carpet.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said from the door.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! You can come in now," Sakura said.  
  
The door opened and Tomoyo stepped in, closing the door behind her. She giggled at the sight of Kero on the floor. "It's okay, Kero. It's just me," Tomoyo assured.  
  
"Why don't you two talk while I get some rest? It's been a BIUlongBIU day and I must get up early tomorrow."  
  
"I'll set the alarm clock a few hours earlier for you, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo offered.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said gratefully. "Good night."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
*  
  
*The next morning*  
  
*  
  
*"HOEE!!!!!"  
  
The whole building shook and some birds from a faraway tree flew away when a loud shout was heard.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said rubbing her sleepy eyes. "What are you doing up so early in the morning?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I'm going to be late!" Sakura exclaimed as she leapt out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
"Some things never change," Kero commented from beside Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai. But Sakura-chan won't be Sakura-chan if she wasn't," Tomoyo argued and Kero had to agree with her.  
  
"She might be always late but she's OUR Sakura," Kero said.*  
  
*  
  
*At the Studio*  
  
*  
  
*"Where is Sakura?" Carolyn muttered.  
  
"She'll be here," Farah assured. "Hopefully."  
  
Just then, the door burst open. "Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late!" Sakura said gasping.  
  
"Just be lucky that you're not the only one," a husky voice behind her said. Sakura almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice.  
  
"Wolf," was what got out of her lips.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sakura kicked him across the shin. "Don't scare me like that EVER again," she warned before heading towards the middle of the room. She tried to hide her laughter, like the rest of the group, at the sight of their IstarI jumping around, holding his hurt knee. "Let's continue, shall we?"  
  
All the dancers took theirplaces, letting a giggle slip every now and then. "Sakura, is it okay if we don't dance to Wolf's songs today?" Carolyn asked.  
  
Sakura smiled. "It would be alright with me...but I'm afraid that I can't. The concert is coming soon and you haven't even practised your steps yet!"  
  
"Aww, Sakura, we know what we have to do. I promise," Brian whined.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Okay, okay. But only ONE song, okay? No more." Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Now, if onlt Mr. Wolf would join us..."  
  
Syaoran growled. "I would have joined you earlier if you hadn't kicked me."  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, let's begin. Get with your partners now, quickly!" Sakura said as she turned on the music. All of them paired up and Syaoran stepped beside Sakura as the music filled the room.  
  
*  
  
*Rhythm, rhythm, rythm, rythm  
  
Start to play,  
  
Dance with me,  
  
Make me swear.*  
  
*  
  
*Like the living ocean,  
  
Like the shore,  
  
Hold me close,  
  
Sway me more.*  
  
*  
  
*All of them danced perfectly across the room, dipping their partners and everything, all rolled into one. 'Hoe...this is going to be a VERY long song' Sakura sighed as Syaoran dipped her.*  
  
*  
  
*After the little 'practise'*  
  
*  
  
"All right, that's all the relaxation for today, let's start on the next song sang by ouw own Wolf," Sakura joked making Wolf look proudly at the dancers, who groaned. "But before that, I want ALL of you to know EVERY dance avaliable in my mind."  
  
The dancers groaned louder at the very idea of dancing more. "Sakura, can't we just relax for the rest of the day?" Jason whined.  
  
"No can do, Jason. Don't worry, if you already learnt it, it won't be that hard. Maybe, I might be nice enough to let you guys off the hook..."  
  
At this, the rest got interested. "Yes??"  
  
"...if you guys get your next dance perfectly. That is, the one for the concert," Sakura finished.  
  
"Sensei," Carolyn whined. "You're a slave driver."  
  
"Hm...maybe I am," Sakura said thoughtfully, earning her a slap from Meredy. "Anyways, let's continue. The faster we finish, the faster you guys can have your rest."  
  
All the dancers cheered and went to their places, quickly. "I can't believe you got them to compramise with you," Syaoran stated, as he stood beside her, facing the large wall mirror, in front of the rest, while she was facing the group.  
  
"Naturally," Sakura replied, smiling. "I even compramised with you before," Sakura said giggling.  
  
"Really?" Syaoran asked, thoughtfully. "I don't recall..."  
  
"Hush. The music is starting."*  
  
*  
  
*[Syaoran] It takes a lot to know what is love,  
  
It's not the big things, but the little things,  
  
That can mean enough.*  
  
*  
  
*[First voice] A lot of prayers to get me through,  
  
And there is never a day that passes by,  
  
I don't think of you.*  
  
*  
  
*[Second voice] You were always there for me,  
  
Pushing me and guiding me,  
  
Always to succeed.*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura was surprised as this is one song she haven't heard but the rest were dancing as if they knew about it a million years ago.*  
  
*  
  
*{CHORUS} [All] You showed me,  
  
[Second Voice] When I was young just how to grow.  
  
[All] You showed me,  
  
[Third Voice] Everything that I should know.*  
  
*  
  
*[All] You showed me,  
  
[Syaoran] Just how to walk without your hands.  
  
'Cause mom you always were,  
  
The perfect fan.*  
  
*  
  
*[First Voice] God has been so good,  
  
Blessing me with a family,  
  
Who did all they could.*  
  
*  
  
*[Syaoran]And I've had many years of grace,  
  
And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face.  
  
I wanna thank you for what you've done.*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura saw that Farah was a little lost and decided to help her get back her pace.*  
  
*  
  
*[Fourth Voice] In hopes I can give back to you.  
  
And be the perfect son.*  
  
*  
  
*{Chorus}*  
  
*  
  
*[All] You showed me how to love,  
  
You showed me how to care,  
  
And you showed me that you would always be there.*  
  
*  
  
*[Syaoran] I wanna thank you for that time,  
  
And I'm proud to say you're mine~*  
  
*  
  
*{Chorus}*  
  
*  
  
*[Fourth Voice] 'Cause mom you always were,  
  
[Third Voice] Mom you always were  
  
[Second Voice] Mom you always were,  
  
[First Voice] You know you always were  
  
[Syaoran] 'Cause mom you always were...the perfect fan.*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura smiled as she saw that the rest were slowing down their movements for the ending of the song.*  
  
*  
  
*[All] I love you, mom.*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura clapped her hands, which echoed throughout the room. "Bravo, bravo," she said. "You guys sure gave me a nice surprise. I never heard of that song before."  
  
"But, we thought you did," Rika said, confused. "Wolf told us that you wanted us to learn this song."  
  
"Oh. I did, did I?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow at Syaoran. "Anyways, you guys did wonderfully. You can have a brreak now. Later, we will have another song."  
  
All of them nodded slowly and walked out. Each knowing that something was wrong. "So...when exactly did I tell them to learn that dance?" Sakura asked tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Um...since now?" Syaoran said sheepishly.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't do that next time. I have more songs for them to practice. When did you tell them that, anyways?"  
  
"Um...yesterday night, I think."  
  
"Wow...they must really wanted to please me," Sakura commented. "So...when did you sing that song? I never heard it in your latest album. And who are the other singers?"  
  
"It's from a single. The 'First Voice' is Eriol Hiirigizawa a.k.a. Sapphire, 'Second Voice' is Jamie Chen a.k.a. Black Eagle, 'Third Voice' is Subaru Haisan a.k.a. Kaiser and the 'Fourth Voice' is Taka Musikiri a.k.a. Tensai," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Hm...never knew you would ever write a song dedicated to your mom," Sakura commented.  
  
"It was Mother's Day and she wanted it to be unique," Syaoran defended.  
  
"Whatever. They're back. Let's get back to business," Sakura stated.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, seems like Syaoran is revealing another side of her. Remember to review!!! (As my b-day{birthday} present :P) 


	11. Shopping, Misunderstanding and Playingok...

LOL thanks you guys, for reviewing. Ehhehe. The song at the end isn't exactly a rock. I hope you guys know that I don't own any of those songs. That one was from Backstreet Boys, 'The Perfect Fan'. I had also realized that my stories are going to be long so I'll make the chappies longer so it would be less chapters. ^^ Enjoy!!  
  
Btw, don blame me if I didn't send you an e-mail when I update okie? Juz yell at me so I'll remember. Thankies!! And what's a reggae and give me a song with that plz.*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 9*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Sakura? What were you and Wolf talking about just now?" Carolyn asked, innocently, as she walked into the room.  
  
Sakura tapped her foot. "You guys were eavesdropping, weren't you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's get back to dancing. And if you REALLY want to please me, I suggest that you do well in your moves."  
  
All of them groaned loudly, causing Sakura to giggle. "IS she torturing you guys again?"  
  
Everyone turned to the door to see Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Yume standing there. "Hai," all the dancers chorused, causing Sakura to pout.  
  
"Some friends you are," she muttered. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Tomoyo wants to take some measurements. She thinks that the clothes the dancers had to wear are too...what's the word for it again..." Mei Lin said as she thought about it.  
  
"Boring?" Yume helped.  
  
"That's it!" Mei Lin cried. "And she wants to take their measurements so that she could make new ones for all of them."  
  
"I pity you guys, I really do," Sakura muttered, so that only those who are near her could hear.  
  
"And I'll make for Sakura-chan as well," Tomoyo added happily.  
  
This comment made Sakura fall down anime style and sweatdrop. "No need for that, Tomoyo-chan," she said nervously with a forced smile.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "No. It's a MUST to make clothes for me dear Sakura- chan. I must keep up the tradition!" she said determinedly. "I promise that I'll make a lot more Kawaii clothes for you, Sakura-chan. Ohhohohohoho."  
  
"Hoe..."  
  
"How long would this take?" Denise asked. She didn't like the glint on Tomoyo's eyes when she faced her.  
  
"Oh, I don't know..."  
  
"About three days?" Sakura helped. She laughed at the look on everyone's faces. "Believe me, I know. Actually, it's three days for ONE person, at least. It took me a whole week."  
  
"Uh oh. That's going to be trouble," Rika stated.  
  
"Mou! All of you have no faith in me," Tomoyo complained.  
  
"How did you know?" Chiharu asked with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"When are we going to continue practice? I have a meeting at 3 o'clock," Syaoran asked.  
  
"Oh. With who, dear cousin?" Mei Lin asked.  
  
"Sapphire, Black Eagle, Kaiser and Tensai," he replied.  
  
"Well then. We better start practice then," Sakura stated. "A song I had heard a few days ago..." She rummaged through her bag until she pulled out something small.  
  
"A pen?" Issar said.  
  
"Nope. This is a MP3. I had downloaded the song before I came. It's very useful. Okay, everyone, get to your place. Wolf could just stand by the side until later."  
  
All of them took their places while Sakura plugged it in. "Get ready. Follow me. Girls first..."  
  
*  
  
Ohhhohhhh Yeah  
  
Ooooh  
  
Oohohh  
  
*  
  
Remember we'd be up all night  
  
Talking 'til the morning light, yeah  
  
Like the way it used to be  
  
Those simple days  
  
Just you and me, mmmm  
  
*  
  
I think baby I know  
  
What's on your mind  
  
Cuz you look like you've  
  
Got something to say  
  
*  
  
"Stretch to the left and then right. Swing your hips to the beat..." All of them follwed Sakura steps, swinging their hips and giggled as they moved their hands.*  
  
*  
  
I may not say those words anymore  
  
But maybe it just ain't my way  
  
You ask me do I love you but  
  
*  
  
Do you remember  
  
Why I walked on water for you  
  
Do you remember  
  
My first steps on the moon  
  
*  
  
"Okay, guys. It's your turn to shine. Lift your partners slowly off the floor and over your heads. Good," Sakura said as the guys did as they were told. Wolf was holding Sakura as the two of them were partners. "Now, bring them back down and cradle them. Girls, use your left arm and put it around your partner's neck and slowly lean back. One of your arms falling down."  
  
*  
  
Have you ever wondered why  
  
I gave three wishes to you  
  
You asked the question  
  
But the answer lies  
  
In you, in you  
  
The answer lies in you  
  
*  
  
Remember we used to laugh and say  
  
No one else could get in our way  
  
And there were times  
  
When you would cry  
  
*  
  
And came knocking  
  
On my door  
  
And I was there  
  
To shelter your pain  
  
*  
  
"Set the girls down and stand behind them," Sakura ordered as the boys set them down and went behind their partners. "Now, the girls move to the right while the guys move to the left. Only the bodies. Don't move your legs. Make sure you are looking at your partner when you guys move. Good. Now, switch."  
  
*  
  
I think baby you should  
  
Get that off your mind  
  
Make it seem like  
  
A brighter day  
  
*  
  
I may not say those words anymore  
  
But maybe I can make it my way  
  
You ask me do I love you but  
  
*  
  
Do you remember  
  
Why I walked on water for you  
  
Do you remember  
  
My first steps on the moon  
  
*  
  
Have you ever wondered why  
  
I gave three wishes to you  
  
You asked the question  
  
But the answer lies  
  
*  
  
"Now's the tricky part. I'm sure you guys have seen 'Bring It On'. Guys, hold the girls by the waist with one hand and sort of like swing them from one side to another from the back. Use your free hand to hold her leg and let go of the other. Girls, you will have to bend in and until the boys got hold of your legs. Then, relax and let the boys swing you to your feet."  
  
Syaoran was doing what she instructed but slipped and caught her before she hit the floor. Tomoyo, who was beside the MP3, paused the music until Sakura had regained her posture.  
  
Unfortunately, all the rest had the same trouble, except for the fact that they didn't catch the girls in time.  
  
"Ouch," the girls said one after another. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"I guess we all have to practice that move before we continue," she said, making the rest nod in agreement. "Thanks," she muttered to Syaoran.  
  
"No sweat. Shall we practice and master that move?" he asked. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No need. You would be the one singing and besides, it's the rest who would be using that technique on stage," Sakura stated.  
  
"Hm...true..."  
  
"Come on, ya'll. Master this and I'll let you guys have the rest of the day off," she said. All of them cheered and tried again and again to do it. Sakura watched with a frown on her face. "No, no, no!" she said. "You girls have to relax when the guys got hold of your legs. As for the guys, you must make sure that you don't drop the girls by 'accident'. Remember to let the music take over your body."  
  
"Give them a break, Sakura," Mei Lin said. "I never knew that you are a slave driver."  
  
Sakura smiled apologically. "You don't know how I get when it comes to dancing. It's the same way I was treated..."  
  
Mei Lin nodded. "Why don't you and Syaoran 'demonstrate' that little move? I mean, they have to see it to know how it works, don't they?"  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and their eyes met briefly. "Okay."  
  
They took their place while the rest stopped practicing and stared at them as the music started. Syaoran used his left arm and wrapped it around her shoulder before she made a little kick and he twirled her around his back and his right arm got hold of her leg, behind the knee. Sakura relaxed herself but it was too late. A loud ripping sound could be heard and Syaoran quickly set her down on the floor.  
  
"Sakura, catch!" Tomoyo shouted and tossed her a towel to wrap around her waist. Sakura caught it and quickly wrapped it.  
  
"This is too embarrassing," she muttered. "You guys can have the rest of the day off now. It's two-thirty so you could have a lot of time to go shopping. This is a good place so enjoy yourselves." And with that, she went out of the room and to the dressing room where she changed her clothes.  
  
As soon as she finished changing, there was a knock on the door. "Saku? Are you alright?"  
  
Sakura smiled and opened the door. "I'm fine. I just needed to change."  
  
"Good. Let's get outta here and go shoppin," Mei Lin said and dragged Sakura away.  
  
"Hoe..."*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
At the mall*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Wow, look at that dress!" Meiling said to Sakura. It was a flaming pink dress which is sleeveless and the stopped a few inches above the knee. In other words, it was gorgeous.  
  
"Hoe? Why are you telling me?" Sakura asked, dense.  
  
Tomoyo, however, knew what Meiling was talking about. "And it would look good on you, Sakura-chan," she said smiling. "I'll even buy it for you."  
  
"Um...I'll turn down that offer," Sakura said nervously.  
  
"You can't say no!" the two other girls chorused and pulled Sakura into the shop and try it on.  
  
"HOE!!!"*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Later...At a café*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Mou," Sakura pouted as she sat down on a chair. She was dragged in to try on the dress and Tomoyo just had to buy it for her. So, now she's wearing another shirt which revealed her cleavage and flat stomach.  
  
"Oh, come on, Saku. You know how tempting it is NOT to buy it for you. Forgive us?" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"Only if you guys treat me to ice-cream for a whole month," Sakura said after some thought.  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"Sakura-sensei!"  
  
Sakura turned around and saw all the dancers walking towards her. "Hey, guys. I guess you found the note."  
  
"Note? What note?" Tomoyo and Meiling asked.  
  
"Oh, I just left a little note in the dressing room..." Sakura said.  
  
"Why did you do that?!"  
  
Sakura covered her ears to prevent being deaf. "I wanted to go to the arcade and you guys won't want to play with me," Sakura whined.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Somewhere else in the café*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Hey, guys."  
  
"Hey, Wolf."  
  
Syaoran sighed and took a seat on the comfortable chair. "How's life?" a guy with navy hair and blue eyes asked.  
  
"Horrible, Sapphire," Syaoran replied. "My dancing trainer retired and now I am stuck with a FEMALE trainer."  
  
"What's the problem? Isn't dancing trainers, especially female, hot?" another guy with black hair and brown eyes asked.  
  
"She was," Syaoran admitted. "Only that she can compete with me in dancing which I totally despise."  
  
"Hey, who's that babe?" a guy with black hair and silver highlights and silver eyes asked, pointing out the window. They were in a private room where the glass is see-through on one side while the other is a mirror unless that person got a real good eyesight.  
  
All of them turned to look and Syaoran grinned. "That, my friend, is my trainer."  
  
"Which one?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"That one with the cleavage showing."  
  
"Who's that red head?" a guy with dark blue hair, darker than Sapphire's, and baby blue eyes asked.  
  
"She got your attention, Tensai?" Syaoran replied, looking at Sakura who was apologizing. "Her name's Rika. Sasaki Rika." He saw her looking at his direction and waved. That made him choke on his drink.  
  
"Is it me or did that girl Syaoran had set his eyes on wave at us?" Tensai asked, gaping.  
  
"She waved," Black Eagle replied.  
  
"How's that possible? That she could see us?"*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She looked past Tomoyo and saw a mirror and waved. "Sakura, who are you waving at?" Rika asked.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Myself." She pointed to the mirror and then they knew what she was talking about. For fun, they also waved, not knowing that they were giving the people on the other side a heart attack.  
  
*  
  
"I guess we better get out," Syaoran said sighing and got up from his seat. They were shocked when all the people from the other side also waved at them.  
  
"Yeah..." Sapphire said. "Hey, Wolf? Can you introduce me to that raven- haired beauty?"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped. "Uh...sure...whatever..."  
  
They walked out of the private room and towards the others when they heard a voice. "Now that we're done, how about we go to the arcade?"  
  
"Sure!" the rest chorused.  
  
"Especially from waving at ourselves just now. It seems like everyone here is trating us strangely after that," Tomoyo said with a nervous giggle.  
  
"Anyways, let's go!" Sakura said happily. "And you two still owe me." Tomoyo and Meiling groaned at this.  
  
"They were waving at themselves?" Kaiser asked, puzzled.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
At the arcade*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Let's see...what should we play first?" Sakura said thoughtfully, looking around the arcade until they fall on a particular game. "Great! They have it here!"  
  
The rest looked at her with a puzzled look. "What?"  
  
"Who's up for a game of Dance Dance Revolution 3rd Mix?" Sakura asked with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Anyone?" she asked.  
  
"I'll play!" Carolyn chirped.  
  
"Great! Let's start." They got some coins and changed them. "I'll choose the first one then you chose the second, etc. okay?" Sakura asked as they took their positions.  
  
"Of course. But I have to take off my shoes first," Carolyn replied.  
  
"Good point." Sakura looked through all the songs before settling down on one. "Let's make it...hard!" she said and stepped on start.  
  
"What?! Sakura-sensei!" Carolyn protested, but it was too late.  
  
Sakura looked at her. "What? We have different levels. I am at Hard and you are at Basic..."  
  
"I know!" Carolyn whined. "But I want at least medium."  
  
Sakura laughed shaking her head. "Just dance. And I want you to dance, not only stepping on the buttons but with action as well. Got that?" she ordered.  
  
"Hai, okaa-san," she said jokingly.  
  
"Good. Get ready. And sing as well. I know that you know how."  
  
*  
  
Turn me on,  
  
Turn me on.  
  
Just do it right,  
  
You can't go wrong.  
  
*  
  
On the radio,  
  
the place where there are songs.  
  
Turn me on,  
  
Turn me on.  
  
*  
  
Just do it right,  
  
You can't go wrong.  
  
On the radio the place where there are songs,  
  
Just turn me on.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
After the song*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I win!" Sakura said happily. Carolyn, on the other hand was panting.  
  
"Not bad. How about another round? Against me, this time."  
  
Sakura turned and saw...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
LOL Who did she see?? Review!! Btw, my other fic will be later. 


End file.
